


Waking Up for the Second Time

by Lortan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Inferi!Harry, Voldemort is a bastard, as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/pseuds/Lortan
Summary: Harry wakes up in the water.





	Waking Up for the Second Time

The water is gleaming sickly, a dull green tint to its murky depths, and I can see something moving below the surface, pale milky flesh and spidery fingers and thin hair floating through the dirty water. Up ahead is the island we're heading towards; a tiny scrap of land with a pedestal, surrounded by inferi infested waters and the smell of dankness, rot, and death.

We reach the island, and Dumbledore tells me to make sure he continues to drink the eerie, silky looking potion in the bowl that rests on the pedestal, to not let him stop no matter how he wants to. And then he begins to drink, and soon after that, begins to beg. It's utterly horrible, but I make him keep going. Eventually I have to force him, and he just keeps begging, and when it's finally over the silence is overwhelming, because I've somehow gotten used to his miserable ramblings.

I go to fetch him something to drink, but all that's near is the murky water around us; it will do. I cup some in my hands. 

Movement just erupts. The water begins to roil, splashes and ripples, and the pale bodies beneath the water begin to move. Before I can even properly take a step back before a long fingered hand with chipped nails throws itself at me and grabs my forearm to drag me closer, and next a woman hauls herself up by my arm.

She has what I imagine was once dark Indian skin, but it's now a sickly purple colour, and her black hair is long and thick and shredded, formed into two long, ragged, water filled braids on the back of her head, and her mouth of sharp teeth is coming quickly towards my arm where she holds me, framed by swollen and split, petal pink lips. It's just a moment before her mouth connects with the inside of my elbow and pain explodes from my arm, and now I can feel more hands grabbing me, around the waist and by the legs, and I can hear Dumbledore yelling before I'm pulled into the water, struggling as I go but unable to get steady footing on the tiny isle.

It's darker underwater, and every now and then, as rotten bodies swarm around me, I can see a glimpse of a glowing green light. Hands are holding me, hands of every size and shape but all in a death-grip, and yet there is only one inferius biting me, the first. The pain in still coursing through my body, originating from my arm, and I swear I can actually feel myself slowly drowning. Feel myself running out of oxygen and feel terror dig its sharp claws into the pit of my stomach and climb up to my slowing heart. For one moment I see Dumbledore trying to rescue me, but by the next moment, I've been turned in the water and I'm being dragged towards the green light, inferi tugging me lower in the water, and I feel everything go light and numb before we even get there, and I let my eyes slip slowly shut just as I feel jaws release my arm and a funny feeling start buzzing at my fingertips.

xXx

When I next awake, it's to an angry Voldemort blasting the inferi around me to pieces and setting fires alight.

"Gone!" He screams, and casts another spell with a violent slash of his wand through the dank and smoke filled air. "Taken!"

Arms and heads float in the water around me, and I can see through the water as he next aims his wand at me before he pauses, a disbelieving look on his face for a moment before he lowers it. I see his lips move, and then they move again, and I can't hear what he's saying, but my body starts to move. I swim closer, my limbs moving without my control, and crawl out of the water to look up at him. Out of the water, every move makes me ache but I cannot make myself stop, and I crawl closer to Voldemort on my hands and knees. When I get close enough that I have to crane my neck to see his face, and the water running down my face has slowed to a trickle, I finally stand.

"Potter." Voldemort says, before his face twists in triumph and a little bit of disgust. "Who would have thought I'd find you here. Fitting though, isn't it? I would have killed you anyways."

I want to smile. To laugh. To spit in his face and kick his shin and attack him, all the while laughing hysterically. But for some reason, my body still won't move.

"Oh, how enchanting that vacant look on your face is," Voldemort says now, a nasty grin on his serpentine face. "Your eyes dull with death and your cheeks sunken. You look as good as a corpse, Potter." He says, and it's like a light bulb goes of in my head, and I piece it together.

I woke up in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I probably have some serious problems.
> 
> Not that I actually care.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and byeeeeeee!


End file.
